The Rescue
The Rescue is a story about spore written by Cheat. It is currently under construction. Prologue:Final Battle of the Traconian Civil war, 50 years ago The Assault craft jolted as it swerved to avoid the heavy AA fire coming from the main city on Jakor IV, where Admiral Trr'Can was making his final stand. Captain Hy Nal'Dan, leader of the Kalakar Spec Ops squad in the ship, yelled to the pilot. "Where the hell is that fire support!" "Hang on, should be coming in....now" responded the pilot, as heavy fire finally pierced the shield over the city, tearing apart the defensive positions. The ride got noticeably less bumpy. "Bloody great, those new APBP's, huh sir?" said Sergeant Zi Ki'Lan. "That's what progress is Zi. All of a sudden we're winning the war in a week." he responded. Private Kiran piped up "Well that Karnasar fleet we finally got sure helped." Suddenly the pilot yelled out, "Alright men! We're coming up on the drop zone! Remember, Trr'Can has an A-M Bomb. You have to get to him before the mechs advance to the capital building, or we won't recognize this city tomorrow!" Nal'Dan grabbed his rifle. "Alright men! check your weapons, safeties off! Now get ready to kick some Confed arse!" Several hours of intense fighting later... "Charge!" yelled Captain Nal'Dan as the door to the roof chamber blew open. 6 bodyguards were in the room. They were no match for Kalakar troops. Nal'Dan could see the A-M Bomb in the back, and he motioned to the bomb squad to defuse it. Suddenly, Admiral Ra Trr'Can jumped out from an alcove and drove a knife between two of the Captain's chest armor plates, before trying to mow down the rest of them with a Pulsed Plasma rifle. "No!" yelled Sgt. Ki'Lan, as he took aim and fired his rifle, blowing off Trr'Can's arm, who immediately went into shock. "Delta-4 to Ikran-4-2, we need immediate medevac! We've secured the package, he and Captain Nal'Dan are in critical condition over!" he yelled into his wrist comm, while motioning for the sqaud medic.... Prologue End Chapter One: Varak Prison Station, Present day Command Deck Commander Di Si'Kir looked at the Battlecruiser that had just dropped out of subspace and asked the comm officer, "Are we scheduled for a prisoner transfer today?" He looked at his screen and responded. "No sir, would you like me to hail them?" "Go ahead. TMS Hydera, please state your business in this system" After a few moments they responded. "Varak, we have a prisoner to transfer onboard. We are sending a shuttle now." before cutting the connection. Assault Shuttle K-45 "Alright, you remember the plan?" asked the leader of the troops in the shuttle. "Right. Shoot our way to Trr'Can, get him back to the ship, then blow the station up." "Good. Li, you in the system yet?" "Just got in. Hacking the defensive turrets to fire on the guards." the leader nodded. "Good man. Get ready people, the shuttles landing." Command Deck "Something doesn't feel right. Ensign, wasn't the Hydera listed as missing a few months ago?" "Checking....Yes sir, last known location was the Skyllian Nebula." "Ensign, hail them and ask where in the name of Katij have they-" He was cut off suddenly as the security mechs opened fire. 30 Minutes later, TMS Hydera Command Deck Ra Trr'Can, former Grand Admiral of the Traconian fleet and former Dictator of the Confederation of Tracon, walked up to the commander. "I knew you would stay loyal Ui. So, what's the plan?" "The Kartanians sir. We go to them with info and a working Battlecruiser. They use that for a war on the Alliance. Once they win, we do a coup and take control of them both. Then we can finally move on to the rest of the galaxy." "I always did like your plans Ui. You sure the Kartanians won't figure us out?" "That's why I chose them. They're so focused on conquest that they won't care who they use. Sure, we'll have to act subservant for a while, but it'll be worth it." he motioned to the helm officer. "You, set course for the Kartan system. Then we can get started." Category:Stories